Hyperion/1
KSIĘGA I. W głębokich mrokach posępnej doliny, Zdala od świeżych oddechów poranka, Żarów południa i gwiazdy wieczornej, Usiadł Saturnus, jako głaz, spokojny I tak milczący, jak owo milczenie, Co go otacza wokoło; nad głową Las mu się zwieszał na lesie, jak ciemna Chmura na chmurze. Ani jeden tutaj Nie wkradł się powiew, tyle sił mający, Ile ma cichy dnia letniego podmuch, W dal unoszący źdźbła pierzastej trawy: Liść tu umarły zostawał, gdzie upadł. Samotny potok wlókł się oniemiały I coraz bardziej malał i pochmurniał Z żalu nad bóstwa swojego upadkiem: W trzcinach i łozach wylękła Najada Usta swe zimnym zamykała palcem. W piasku nadbrzeżnym ślady stóp szerokich, Ale idące do tego li kresu, Dokąd on dotarł, by spocząć i zasnąć. Dłoń jego stara, zgrzybiała, olbrzymia, Legła na ziemi darnistej, bezwładna, Martwa, bez berła; oczy mu przywarły Ciężkie powieki, a głowę obwisłą Tulił do ziemi, jakby nadsłuchiwał, Czy przyjdzie pomoc od Matki odwiecznej. Zdawałoby się, iż żadna go siła Z miejsca nie ruszy, gdy wtem ktoś się zbliżył I, ze czcią wielką schyliwszy się nad nim, Przyjazną ręką łagodnie się dotknął Jego barczystych, przepotężnych ramion. Pierwszego świata była to bogini. Przy jej postaci rosła amazonka Równałaby się pigmejce. Za włosy Pochwyciłaby Achilla i zgięła Kark mu ku ziemi; lub też jednym palcem Iksyonowe wstrzymałaby koło. Lica jej były ogromne, prawdziwie, Jak to oblicze memfijskiego Sfinksa, Co gdzieś w dziedzińcu stanął pałacowym, Kiedy mędrcowie, szukając mądrości, Zwracali oczy swe ku Egiptowi. Lecz do marmuru jakże niepodobnem Było to lice! Jakże było pięknem, Jeśli ból wielki nie uczynił bólu Jeszcze piękniejszym od samej piękności! W jej wzroku czyhał jakiś strach wylękły, Jak gdyby klęska zaczęła się właśnie, Jakby w dniu burzy przednia straż chmur ciemnych Już rozpoczęła swój posiew nieszczęścia, A czarny hufiec jął nagromadzonym Pracować grzmotem. Jedną rękę swoją Do bolesnego przycisnęła miejsca, Gdzie u człowieka słychać serca bicie, Jakby łam właśnie, chociaż nieśmiertelna, Czuła ból krwawy. Drugą na Saturna Złożywszy karku przegiętym, otwarte Zbliżyła wargi w stronę jego uszu I uroczystym, głębokim, organnym Rozbrzmiała dźwiękiem w żalne, smutne słowa, Które w akcentach naszego języka — O jakże słabych, ażeby wyrazić Pierwotnych bogów rozlewną wymowę! — Takieby miały znaczenie: „Saturnie! Otwórz swe oczy! — jakkolwiek dla czego, Ty stary, biedny mój królu?! Pociechy Nie mam ja żadnej dla ciebie — nie, żadnej! Nie mogę rzeknąć: „Czemuś zasnął, panie?" Albowiem niebo już cię opuściło, I ziemia boga nie widzi w pobitym, I morze z swoim uroczystym szumem Odbiegło berła twojego, i wszystkie Wokół przestwory przestały ulegać Twej osiwiałej, dawnej królewskości. Grzmoty, nowego świadome rozkazu, Opornie tylko huczą ponad naszym Upadłym domem, a twa błyskawica, Niedoświadczoną kierowana ręką, Niszczy i pali te, ongi spokojne, Nasze dzierżawy. O czasy bolesne! O chwile, długie, jak lata! Przechodząc, Tak wydałyście tą potworną prawdą, Tak ją do naszych trosk i ciężkich zgryzot Przycisnęłyście, że niedowierzaniu Zabrakło miejsca na oddech. Saturnie! Spij-że, śpij dalej! O lekkomyślności! Jakże ja mogą zakłócać tę ciszę, Tę snu twojego samotnię! Jak mogę-ć Otwierać oczy, pogrążone w smutku? Spij, a ja płakać u stóp twoich będę." Jak kiedy w letniej, w sen zaklętej nocy Potężnych lasów dumne senatory, Wyniosłe dęby, w zielonych delijach, Oczarowane przez gwiazdy żarliwe, Śnią, śnią noc całą, nie drgnąwszy ni razu, Chyba że jakiś powolny, samotny Przypłynie powiew, by skonać w te tropy, Jak gdyby tylko jedną miało falę Przypływające powietrze: — tak samo Przyszły i przeszły jej słowa; a ona. Zalana łzami, schyliła ku ziemi To swoje piękne i szerokie czoło, Tak, że jej gęste, spadające włosy Podścieliły się przemiękkim jedwabiem Pod wielkie stopy Saturna. Już księżyc, W leniwych płynąc odmianach, swe cztery Srebrzyste pory rozsiał pośród nocy, A owych dwoje widać wciąż bez ruchu, Podobnych rzeźbom w sklepieniach katedry: Ten bóg skostniały leżał wciąż na ziemi, A u stóp jego płacząca bogini. Nareszcie przyszedł czas, gdy Saturn stary Podniósł powieki nad zblakłą źrenicą I ujrzał stratę, swojego królestwa, I wielki smutek i mrok tego miejsca, I tę na klęczkach uroczą boginię, I trzęsąc brodą, jak osika trzęsie Swojem liściwiem, zaczął bełkocącym Szeptać językiem: „Theo! złocistego Hyperiona nadobna małżonko! Czułem cię przedtem, nim jeszcze ujrzałem Twoje oblicze: spojrzyj na mnie! spojrzyj, Abym nasz wyrok zobaczył w twych oczach! Spojrzyj i powiedz, azali Saturna Widzisz tu postać; azali Saturna Głos tutaj słyszysz; azali to czoło, To pomarszczone, z królewskiej korony Odarte czoło jest czołem Saturna? Któż posiadł władzę, aby mnie tak zgnębić? Zkąd moc ta przyszła i jak mogła wyróść W takie nadmiary, gdym ja Przeznaczenie Zdawał się trzymać w mych żelaznych garściach?! Lecz tak się stało... I otom zduszony — Otom niebieskiej pozbawion potęgi, Oddziaływania na blade planety, Rozkazywania morzom i wichurom, Nad żniwiarzami spokojnego władztwa — Wszystkich tych czynów, któremi najwyższe Przynosi bóstwo ulgę swemu sercu. Odbiegłem łona własnego, zgubiłem Własną istotę, swój byt rzeczywisty, Gdzieś między tronem, a tym kątem ziemi, Na którym siedzę. Patrzaj, Theo! patrzaj! Rozewrzyj oczy wieczyste i wlep je Hen! w te okręgi! wlep je w te przestworza, Takie gwiaździste, a przecież tak ciemne, Tak pełne życia oddechów, a przecież Takie bezpłodne i puste — w płomienne, Lecz takiem piekłem ziejące przestworza! Patrz, patrz, o Theo! i powiedz, czy widzisz Postać, lub cień jej, torującą drogę Na dumnych skrzydłach lub płomiennym wozie, Aby na nowo opanować niebo, Które przed chwilą straciła!.. Posłuchaj! Dojrzali muszą iść naprzód! Saturnus Musi być królem! Tak, złote zawitać Musi zwycięztwo, paść muszą bogowie, A zabrzmieć surmy spokojnych tryumfów; Nad mej stolicy złociste obłoki Przeuroczyste muszą płynąć hymny, Tony łagodnych odezw i obwieszczeń I srebrne muszli wyżłobionych dźwięki! I nowe piękna stworzymy rodzaje, Aby się niebios radowały dzieci... Ja wydam rozkaz... Theo! Theo! Theo! Ach! gdzie jest Saturn? Słuchaj! gdzie jest Saturn?" Z wielkiego bólu dźwignął się na nogi, Ściśnięte pięście wytężył do góry I druidycznym jął potrząsać włosem, Że aż kroplistym ociekał mu potem; W źrenicach jego rozgorzały ognie I głos mu w krtani uwiązł ze wzruszenia. Stał i niesłyszał Thei westchnień długich; Potem, za chwilę, te mu się poczęły Wyrywać tony: „Ale mogę-ż tworzyć? Mogę-ż wywodzić kształty? Mogę-ż życie Innym dać światom? tak! innym istnieniom By przezwyciężyć i zniszczyć dzisiejsze? Gdzie drugi chaos?.. Gdzie?!..." Ku Olimpowi Znalazło drogę to słowo i dreszczem Przejęło trójkę buntowników. Thea Zadrgnęła z trwogi, ale w jej wyrazie Przebłysły jakieś nadzieje, i głosem, Żywym, lecz pełnym wielkiej czci, wyrzekła: „To nam pokrzepi ten nasz ród upadły: Chodź do przyjaciół, dodaj im otuchy! Znam ich ustronie, boć ztamtąd przybywam." I tyle słów jej; a potem z błagalną Prośbą w źrenicach wstecz zwróciła kroki Wskroś mrocznej puszczy; Saturn poszedł za nią: Ona go wiodła, skierowawszy drogę Wśród starych gąszczy, co się poddawały, Jak mgła, gdy orły wzlatują nad gniazda. Tymczasem w innych dzierżawach roniono Łzy przeogromne, i jeszcze tam krwawszy Ból się wylewał, i żal był tak wielki, Że nie wyrazi go ni język ludzki, Ani też pióro: groźny ród tytanów, Sam się ukrywszy, albo w pętach leżąc, Nad utraconem jęczał panowaniem I w męce srogiej ciągle nadsłuchiwał, Żali się Saturn nie ozwie. Lecz jeden Z tego plemienia mamutów wciąż jeszcze Dzierżył swe władztwo, swą moc, swój majestat: W kręgu swych ogni wciąż jeszcze płomienny Siedział Hyperion, wciąż wdychał kadzidła, Z męża na boga rosnąc słonecznego — Ale niepewnie: Bo jak w nas śmiertelnych I dreszcz i trwogę straszne budzą znaki, Tak i on również drżał, lecz nie jak człowiek Na głuche wycie psa lub krzyk puhacza, Lub gdy przyszedłszy do kogoś ze swoich, Usłyszy naraz jego dzwon pogrzebny, Lub modły księży, w północ, przy gromnicach: Tylko przestrachy, owładnąwszy każdym Nerwem olbrzyma, częstokroć dręczyły Hyperiona. Jego gmach, okolon Piramidami z jarzącego złota, Cieniem bromowych przyćmion obelisków, Krwawo się żarzył w tysiącach podwórców, Łuków i kopuł i lśnistych galeryj; A wszystkie chmurek jutrznianych przesłony Płonęły gniewnie; orle bowiem skrzydła, Niewidne dotąd bogom ni zdumionym Oczom człowieka, od czasu do czasu Rzucały pomrok na pałac; rumaków Słychać też było rżenie, niesłyszane Dotąd ni bogom ani zdumionego Uszom człowieka. A gdy Hyperion Pragnął piersiami swemi chłonąć kłęby Wonnych kadzideł, z świętych wzgórz płynące, Jego olbrzymie czuło podniebienie Zabójczej miedzi jadowity posmak. Toż po spełnieniu dnia, gdy znalazł przystań W usypiającym zachodzie, nie szukał Boskiego wczasu na łożu wyniosłem, Ni snów rozkosznych w objęciach melodyj, Tylko odpędzał godziny spoczynku, Niezmierzonemi od hali do hali Chodząc krokami; a zasię skrzydlate Jego rumaki stały w zbitych stadach Zdala od schronisk zacisznych, zdumione I pełne trwogi, tak, jak się wylękłe Skupiają tłumy na wielkiej równinie, Kiedy ich zamki i warowne grody Padły od ziemi trzęsienia... W tej chwili, Kiedy Saturnus, przebudzon z letargu, Trop w trop za Theą podążał lasami, - Hyperion, zmierzchy zostawiwszy w tyle, Przybył, schylony, ku progom zachodnim. I jako zwykle, bramy jego zamku Rozchyliły się w przełagodnej ciszy, Tylko poważne zefiry poczęły Z tub uroczyste wydobywać tchnienia Przesłodkich dźwięków, cichych, przytłumionych, Rozpływających się wokrąg melodyj. I niby róża cała w karmazynach, Skąpana w woniach, a zimna dla oka, Stało to wejście, rozkwitłe, rozwiane, Oczekujące majestatu boga. Wstąpił, lecz wstąpił przepełniony gniewem. Wokół stóp jego, płomieniste suknie Syk wydawały wzdętemi fałdami. Jakby z ziemskiego pochodzący ognia, A który płoszył niebiańskie Godziny I dreszcz w ich skrzydła przelewał gołębie. I tak w iskrzących kroczył błyskawicach Od jednej nawy wspaniałej do drugiej, Pod wiązaniami sklepień, pośród altan, Powyplatanych wonnem blasków liściem, Wskroś djamentami wysadzanych arkad, Pokąd nie dotarł do głównej kopuły. Stanąwszy pod nią, gniewnie tupnął nogą, Że aż od posad do najwyższych szczytów Gmach jego zagrzmiał złocisty. Lecz zanim Zdołał ucichnąć ten grzmot wibrujący, Glos jego strzelił do góry i huczał Gromom na przekór: „O Sny dnia i nocy! Kształty potworne! Obrazy boleści! Zjawiska, w zimnych żyjące pomrokach! Widziadła bagnisk, czarnem krytych zielskiem! Czemum was poznał? Czemum was zobaczył? Czemuż ta moja wieczysta istota Tak oszalała, że mogłem was ujrzeć, Że mogłem patrzeć na te strachy nowe! Upadł Saturnus, więc i ja mam upaść? Mam i ja rzucić tę przystań spokoju, Tę chwały mojej kolebką, ten cichy A bujny zbytek niebiańskiej światłości, Tę schroń uroczą, te lśniste przybytki, Te kryształowe moje pawilony. To moje całe jaśniejące władztwo? Dziś ono puste, sieroce, nikt z moich W niem już nie gości. O biada! Nie widzą Blasku ni ognia ni kształtów harmonii, A tylko ciemność widzą, śmierć i ciemność. Tutaj, w sam środek mojego schroniska Wtargnęły widma ponure, i władną, I znieważają, i tłumią, i gaszą Wszystką mą chwałę... Upaść?! Nie! Na Tellus I na jej słone suknie! Nad płomienne Granice mego królestwa wyciągnę Straszliwe ramię i precz, precz odpedzę Gromowładnego młodzieniaszka, zgnębię Zbuntowanego Jowisza i każę. Aby na tronie siadł znów Saturn stary." Rzekłszy to, zamilkł, albowiem mu w gardle Ciężka uwięzła groźba, nie mogąca Dobyć się na jaw. Bo jak w ciżbie ludzi, Na widowisku jakiemś zgromadzonych, Hałas się wzmaga i rośnie, im bardziej, Krzyczy ktoś: „cicho!" — tak też i na słowa Hyperiona zbiegły się widziadła, Potrzykoć zimne i straszne i blade, A z zwierciadlanej powierzchni, gdzie stały, Podniósł się opar, jak z bagien spienionych. A on, przygniecion swym bólem ogromnym, Wlókł się, miarowo od stóp aż do głowy, Jak wąż olbrzymi, muskularny, giętki, Zwolna toruje sobie drogę, skronią Trzęsąc i karkiem z nadmiaru wysiłku. Wyswobodzony, dobiegł wschodniej bramy I przez rosistych sześć godzin, nim zdołał, Świt się zrumienić w swej właściwej chwili, Groźnym oddechem dął w uśpione wrota. Zwolnił je z ciężkich oparów i nagle Rozwarł na oścież ponad zimną falą Oceanową. Krąg ów płomienisty, Na którym codzień toczył sią wskroś niebios Z wschodu na zachód, obracał się w kirach Obłocznych opon, lecz przez to nie bywał Nigdy przyćmiony całkiem i zakryty, Gdyż jaśniejące sfery i kolura, Łuki i koła, przeświecały zawsze Przez te przesłony, od głębin nadiru Aż do zenitu tworząc przecudowne Kształty błyskawic — dawne hieroglify, Które uczona mądrość bystrookich, Ongi żyjących tutaj astrologów, Umiała, w długie zapatrzona wieki, Odczytać myśli wytężoną pracą: Dzisiaj ich niema — zabytki zostały W czarnych marmurach i głazach; ich wiedza Zgasła i przeszło dawne ich znaczenie. Krąg dwa miał skrzydła, dwa srebrzyste skrzydła, Co się wznosiły, skoro bóg się zbliżał, I dziś ich pióra olbrzymie zaczęły Wyrastać, jedno po drugiem, z pomroków, Pokąd się wszystkie nie rozpięły; glob zaś Oślepiający stał pośród ciemności I na rozkazy czekał Hyperiona. Chętnie ten byłby wydał swe zlecenie, Chętnieby zajął tron i rad nakazał, By dzień się począł — ale nadaremnie: Nie mógł, jakkolwiek był z pierwotnych bogów — ; Pór uświęconych porządku zakłócić On nawet nie mógł: w narodzinach swoich Świt się powstrzymał, jak tu powiedziano, Siostrzana para owych skrzydeł srebrnych Stała rozpięta, ażeby nareszcie Krąg swój poruszyć; przedsionki — otwarte Ponad ciemnemi dzierżawami nocy; I oto Tytan promienny, szalony Z nowego bólu, dotąd nieprzywykły, By się naginać, teraz koniecznością Zmuszony twardą, ugiął ducha swego Pod troską chwili: i przepełnion żalem, W słabym oblasku legł wzdłuż poszarpanych Strasznie obłoków, na dnia rozgraniczu I mrocznej nocy. A kiedy tak leżał, Niebo gwiazdami swojemi litośnie Spojrzało k' niemu i z dali bezmiernych Do uszu jego spłynął głos Coelusa W tych uroczystych i cichych poszeptach: „Najpromienniejszy z moich drogich dzieci, Urodzon z ziemi, spłodzony przez niebo, Synu tajemnic, niepojętych nawet Dla sił, co były przy twem powstawaniu! Oto ja, Coelus, sam zdumiony jestem, Zkąd i jak przyszły te radości twoje, Ta słodycz dreszczów rozkosznych: w zdumienie I mnie wprawiają te ich mnogokszlałtne, Widne owoce; te boskie symbole, Te objawienia życia, rozlanego Po głębiach wiecznych przestworów: o słuchaj, Wśród nowych kształtów braci twych i bogiń Najpromienniejszem ty jesteś dziecięciem! Spór między wami dziś powstał i rokosz Syna przeciwko ojcu. Jam go widział Padającego; jam widział, jak z tronu Mój pierworodny się walił. Ramiona Wyciągał ku mnie; poprzez wszystkie gromy, Które szalały mu naokół głowy, Do mnie przedarło się jego wołanie. Zbladłem i w chmurach ukryłem oblicze. Czyś i ty bliski takiego wyroku? Czuję tu jakiś strach nieokreślony, Albowiem widzą, ze moi synowie Już nie podobni do bogów. Boskimi Byliście z swego poczęcia, w spokoju I uroczystej władnęliście dumie, Bóstwa wyniosłe, i nikt nie zakłócał Waszego życia ni waszej potęgi: Dziś we was widzą strach, gniew i nadzieję; Objawy bólu i złości; prawdziwie, Jak u śmiertelnych, żyjących tam! w dole. Gorycz tu dzisiaj, mój synu! Ponure Znaki zaniku, rozpaczy, upadku! Lecz ty zbierz siły, jakoś mocen tego, Jako że możesz ruszać sią naokół — Bóstwo widzialne — i możesz wszelakiej Krnąbrnej godzinie natychmiast urągać Swoją w eterach jawną obecnością! Jam tylko głosem, me życie jest tylko Żywotem fali i wichru, wydołam Jedynie tyle, co wicher i fala — Ale ty możesz! Na czoło wypadków Stań więc i strzałę schwyć za opierzenie. Nim naciągnięta wyda świst cięciwa. Dalej! Na ziemię! Tam znajdziesz Saturna Wraz z jego bólem. Ja będę tymczasem Strzegł twego słońca jasnego, opiekę Będę miał baczną nad twemi porami." Zanim połowa tych szeptów przestwornych Dotarła na dół, Hyperion się podniósł, I hen! ku gwiazdom zwrócił swe powieki, I wciąż je trzymał otwarte, dopóki Nie umilkł poszept; i wciąż je otwarte Trzymał, a gwiazdy były wciąż tak samo Jasne, milczące. A potem, powoli Skłoniwszy głowę na szerokie piersi, Jak nurek, w morze idący perliste, Pokroczył naprzód powietrznem obrzeżem I cicho w nocy utonął głębinach. Kategoria:Hyperion